Greta's First Thanksgiving
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson helps his baby sister celebrate her first Thanksgiving with their CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I love Thanksgiving, and I wondered how Jackson might help his baby sister celebrate her very first one. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders peered into Greta's room. "Greta," he whispered. "You awake?" Hearing a soft coo from Greta, Jackson walked in.

Greta looked up at her brother and smiled. Her coo sounded like she was saying _hi!_

"Hey, Greta! I'm glad you're up, cause today is Thanksgiving!"

Greta looked at her brother curiously, wondering what he was talking about.

"Thanksgiving is cool," Jackson told her. "There is a lot of food, and everyone comes over! Last year, me and Eli and Joshua and Maria and Helena played football!" Jackson got the football he gave Greta from the shelf and handed it to her. "You're still too little to play with us, but you'll probably play football next year."

Greta stared at the football, wondering what she should do with it. She sighed and patted the ball.

Greg stood in the doorway and watched his two children, just loving the moment. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jacks," he said.

Jackson turned and smiled at his father. "Happy Thanksgiving, daddy!" He turned back to his sister, who was examining the football. "Greta, you are going to love today!"

Greg laughed softly and hugged his son. "You think she's ready to play football with you guys?"

"Daddy!" Jackson said with a giggle. "She just started walking. I think she's going to need to get better at that before she tries football!"

Greta smiled at her father and brother. Greg laughed softly. "You'll be on the football field soon, though." He lifted Greta from her crib and the baby gave a squeal of delight when her father lifted her in the air.

Greg carried Greta into the living room as Jackson continued explaining to his sister why he loved Thanksgiving so much. Morgan smiled at her family. "You ready to see everyone?" She asked as Greg handed Greta to her. Greta simply smiled happily at her mother.

"Mama, I think she's going to love Thanksgiving," Jackson said as he sat down on the couch. "It's all about food and family!"

"Yeah, it is," Morgan said with a warm smile. She smiled at her daughter. "You ready for Thanksgiving?" Greta simply smiled.

Throughout the day, everyone gathered at the house and played with baby Greta. Conrad brought a small turkey and sat on the couch with Jackson and Greta as Morgan and Olivia continued cooking.

Conrad and Greg smiled at the sight of Jackson and Greta. "Can you believe we were waiting for her last Thanksgiving?" Conrad asked Greg.

"Yeah," Greg said softly. He and Morgan loved watching their children together.

Jackson happily played with his friends, but always tried to include his sister. She watched the kids play football and laugh. Greta laughed when the children danced around.

When it was time for dinner, Jackson took one of Greta's hands and helped her walk to the table. Nick, Sara, Grissom and everyone smiled as the baby girl took wobbly steps and her brother patiently helped her. "Look at you, Greta," Sara said with a warm smile.

Greg crouched down and Greta giggled as she hugged her father. "Yeah," Greg said. She's just getting started." He gave Jackson a one-armed hug and kissed Greta's cheek.

Nick smiled at Jackson. "Think she'll be playing football with us next Thanksgiving, big guy?"

"Yeah!"

Conrad said a blessing and everyone got their food. Morgan sat with Greta on her lap and smiled as her daughter ate some of her mashed potatoes. Greta plopped her hand on the plate and giggled when she got mashed potatoes on Morgan's jeans.

Greg offered to hold Greta so Morgan could eat. "You guys have been working all day," he said as he held his daughter.

Morgan smiled at her husband and children. "Thank you..." she said to Greg. When he smiled at her, Morgan gestured to Greta and Jackson. "Thanks for giving me what I'm most thankful for."

Greg smiled warmly at his two children and his wife. "Thank you for being an amazing wife and mother."

Jackson laughed hysterically when Greta threw mashed potatoes on Greg's shirt. Morgan and everyone laughed softly. Greg simply smiled and hugged his children. "Jacks, you and your mom and sister are what I'm most thankful for."

"I'm thankful for you and mama and Greta too!" Jackson kissed Greta's hand. Greta smiled and laid her head on Greg's shoulder.

That night, everyone helped clean up as Morgan hummed a lullaby to Greta. The baby girl rubbed her eyes but wanted to stay awake and see her family.

Jackson came over and rubbed his sister's back. "Mama, I think Greta had a great Thanksgiving."

Morgan smiled at her sleepy daughter. "We all did. I think she's ready for bed."

"And just think," Jackson whispered to his sister. "Christmas is gonna be here soon!"

Greg came in and hugged his family. "And Nana and papa will be here, and Great Greta too."

Greta sleepily smiled at her family. Jackson kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you like Thanksgiving, Greta. And I can't wait to spend Christmas with you!"

Morgan and Greg smiled warmly at their children and just enjoyed the moment. They kissed Greta and the baby girl happily dozed off.

Jackson smiled at Greta in her crib. "Happy Thanksgiving, Greta," he whispered. "Love you!"

 **The End**


End file.
